In the Blink of an Eye
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Bella sprang von der Klippe, aber diesmal ging es nicht gut aus. Sie brach sich die Wirbelsäule. Zehn Jahre später taucht Edward in jener Nacht wieder in ihrem Leben auf, in der sie ihren besten Freund und Ehemann verlor. Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören SM. Die Story gehört thatwritr und wird mit ihrer vollsten Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Das Original könnt ihr hier aufrufen: .net/s/4500819/1/

* * *

><p><strong>In the Blink of an Eye<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

* * *

><p>„Tja, ähm, ich wollte mich nur, ähm, mit Ihnen über meine Note unterhalten."<p>

Der Junge blickte hoch. Er hatte hübsche, hellblaue Augen, die von langen, dunklen Wimpern umrahmt waren. Er schenkte ihr ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Als Antwort darauf hob Bella eine Augenbraue. Die Stille dehnte sich aus ... und der Junge stotterte los, um sie zu füllen. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wissen Sie, ob Sie meine kurzen Antworten wieder ansehen könnten und sowas, weil, tja, ich dachte, meine Note ... war irgendwie unfair. Ich meine, das ist zwar ein Anfängerkurs und alles." Das Lächeln wurde breiter, als er in der Tür ihres Besenschrank-Büros herumzappelte. Assistenten des Lehrstuhls konnten nicht mehr erwarten und Bella hatte kaum ausreichend Platz für einen Tisch und einen Aktenschrank, die samt ihrem Stuhl ins Zimmer passten.

Sie ignorierte den Überzeugungsversuch ihres Studenten und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er reichte Bella seine Prüfung. Sie nahm sie, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und legte das Papier auf ihren Tisch. Sie blätterte zu den jeweiligen Fragen und musste sich dann auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht aufzuschnauben. „Tja", sagte sie und blickte hinunter auf die Antworten, „es wäre ein Anfang, wenn Sie die Angabe lesen würden, in der Sie aufgefordert werden, die Begriffe in zwei bis vier Sätzen zu erklären. Zwei bis vier _Worte_ entsprechen nicht gerade zwei bis vier _Sätzen."_ Sie klappte die Prüfung wieder zusammen und warf sie ihm kurzerhand zurück in die Hände. „Ich bin der Meinung, Ihre Note ist gerechtfertigt. Wenn Sie dies beeinspruchen, müssen Sie zu Dr. DeSanti."

Er nahm die Prüfung nicht. Stattdessen verschwand das Lächeln, er runzelte die Stirn und trat ein wenig weiter ins Büro, sodass er sie überragend vor ihr stand. „Das ist ein Anfängerkurs!", wiederholte er. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie bloßstellen wollte oder nicht.

„Ja, und? Dies waren Anfängerfragen."

„In der High School hatte ich immer Einsen! Ich hatte noch nie zuvor so etwas! Das ist schwer! Der Professor erwartet viel zu viel von uns!"

„Hmm. Das war wahrscheinlich, weil der Klassendurchschnitt 78 von 100 Punkten erreichte, wobei Sie nur ...", sie spähte auf die obere Ecke des Tests, „56 Punkte erreicht haben. Anscheinend hat auch sonst jeder gefunden, dass es zu schwer wäre."

Er riss ihr die Prüfung aus der Hand, machte am Absatz kehrt und stolzierte hinaus. „Zicke", hörte sie ihn am Gang murmeln. Einen kleinen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, ihn wieder zurückzurufen, aber dann seufzte sie nur. Warum sich aufregen? Er war so gewöhnlich – Mitglied einer Studentenverbindung, die nichts für ein Fach lernen wollten, von dem sie dachten, es wäre Zeitverschwendung. Sie waren es gewohnt, ein hübsches Gesicht zu machen, um eine bessere Note zu bekommen. Aber Bella Jackson, geborene Swan, war gegenüber hübschen Gesichtern automatisch skeptisch, und das seit sie siebzehn war, als sie zum ersten Mal begriffen hatte, dass man sich auf die ernsten Aussagen hübscher Jungs nicht verlassen konnte. Das allerdings waren alte Geschichten. Sie dachte dieser Tage nur noch eher selten daran.

Es war 17:30 Uhr und ihre Sprechstunde war für heute zu Ende. Sie klappte ihren Laptop zu, verstaute ihn in der Tasche ihres Rollstuhls und löste die Bremsen. Sie machte eine perfekt eingeübte Kehrtwendung und fuhr auf den Gang, wo sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie holte ihr Handy heraus, drückte die Kurzwahl-Taste eins und wartete, dass sich die andere Person meldete, während sie unterdessen durch den Irrgarten des Instituts für Religion und Philosophie in Richtung Haupthalle unterwegs war. Sie musste aufs WC. Oder zumindest sagte ihr ihre Uhr, dass ihr Körper aufs WC musste, da sie dieses Bedürfnis nicht spüren konnte.

„Hey, schöne Frau", hörte sie eine Stimme über das Headset, das sie am Ohr hatte.

„Hey, schöner Mann."

„Bist du für heute fertig?"

„Jap. Ich muss noch aufs WC, dann mach ich mich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Ich sollte gegen sechs daheim sein."

„Wir sehen uns dann. Ich mache Reis Szechuan mit Shrimps."

Er wusste, dass sie Shrimps liebte. Er wusste ebenso, wie sehr sie das Kochen hasste, nachdem sie ihr halbes Leben lang immer einen ihrer Elternteile hatte bekochen müssen. „Du verwöhnst mich total."

„Du gehörst auch verwöhnt, Babe."

Sie lachte. „Wir seh'n uns dann, Schatz."

„Bis dann, Liebes."

Sie beendete den Anruf, als sie zur Damentoilette kam, dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Rollstuhl dicht an die Wand, um den Türgriff zu erreichen und die komplizierte Drehbewegung zu vollziehen, damit sie von ihrem Rollstuhl aus die Tür öffnen konnte. Dann drückte sie sie weit genug auf, um hineinzufahren. Ein behindertengerechter Zugang war nicht immer wirklich behindertengerecht, das hatte sie schnell gelernt, und sie dachte sich, dass jeder Architekt, der etwas für Rollstuhlfahrer entwarf, mindestens 48 Stunden mal in einem Rollstuhl verbringen sollte. Dann gäbe es vielleicht keine schweren Türen oder scharfe 90-Grad-Kurven oder diese idiotischen industriegefertigten Toilettenpapierhalter, die so dämlich montiert waren, dass sie sie nicht erreichen konnte. Sie musste sich das Toilettenpapier nehmen, bevor sie sich von dem Stuhl erhob. Früher riefen solche Kleinigkeiten einen zornigen Lachanfall hervor, bei dem sie mit den Fäusten gegen die Wände einschlug und schrie. Heute nahm sie das gelassen hin.

Es war kompliziert, aber sie hatte schon jahrelange Übung, und sie beherrschte ihre Bedürfnisse, ohne sie zu spüren. Sie drückte auf ihren Unterleib, bis sie hörte, wie ein Urinstrahl auf das Wasser traf. Das nannte man den Credé-Handgriff, und dies war ihr lieber als ein zeitweiliger oder dauerhafter Katheter. Das war die weniger romantische Seite einer Querschnittslähmung. Sie hatte sich an der Stelle zwischen dem zwölften Brustwirbel und dem ersten Lendenwirbel verletzt. Zum Glück hatte sie sich nur zwischen dem zwölften Brustwirbel und dem ersten Lendenwirbel verletzt. Hätte sie sich die Wirbelsäule weiter oben gebrochen, müsste sie sich um mehr Gedanken machen als bloß über ihre Blase und ihren Darm.

Sie war fertig, kletterte zurück in ihren Rollstuhl und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Am Horizont sank gerade die Sonne und goldenes Licht glitzerte durch die Blätter, durch das reiche pink der Ahornblätter und das gelb der Buchen und Pappeln. Die Eichenblätter hatten sich noch nicht verfärbt, aber bald würden haufenweise Leute vorbeikommen, die Bilder von herbstlichen Landschaften machten. Das Wetter war wunderbar, schon etwas kühler, sodass sie nicht einmal schwitzte, bis sie die Busstation erreichte. Sie musste fünf Minuten warten und hätte sonst vielleicht ein Buch herausgeholt, um in der Zwischenzeit zu lesen, aber der Himmel hatte solch eine kristallene Farbe und zwei Eichhörnchen in der Nähe spielten gerade ungestört. Sie beobachtete sie, wie sie herumliefen und spielten und einander mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die herbstlichen Bäume des Campus jagten und schließlich ein paar Bäume erreichten, wo jedes einen Ast einnahm und sie sich gegenseitig böse anstarrten. Sie musste lachen.

Der Bus rollte heran und erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie winkte dem Fahrer, der gerade die mittlere Tür für behindertengerechten Zugang öffnete und die Rampe herabließ. Sie rollte hinauf und wurde hochgeladen, danach schlossen sich die Türen wieder. „Hallo, Bella!", rief der Fahrer.

„Hallo, Ben", rief sie zurück.

„Hast du einen schönen Tag gehabt?"

„Zum größten Teil schon. Du?"

„Ziemlich gut, ziemlich gut", sagte er und nickte mit seinem grauen Schopf, als er wieder auf die Hauptstraße abbog. Er fuhr diese Strecke schon, seit Bella und Mark in die Stadt im nördlichen Georgia gezogen waren und mit ihrer Arbeit in dem exklusiven College für Kunst begonnen hatten. In größeren Städten taten die Busfahrer manchmal so, als würden sie behinderte Fahrgäste nicht sehen, fuhren an Haltestellen einfach weiter und wollten sich um nichts kümmern. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an Jacksonville, und in Atlanta war es sogar noch schlimmer. Aber in einer kleinen Stadt wie dieser war es nicht so schlimm. Ben wartete sogar eine Minute oder zwei, wenn sie nicht da war und er aber wusste, dass sie kommen würde. Sie hatte ihn diesbezüglich bei der Verwaltung der öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel gelobt und daher fuhr er weiterhin auf ihrer Linie.

Es war nicht weit vom Campus zu ihrem Wohnblock, aber in Dawsonville war nichts weit entfernt. Sie verabschiedete sich von Ben und fuhr auf dem Gehsteig in Richtung ihres Wohnblocks.

Sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, bevor sie das erste Gebäude erreicht hatte. In der Entfernung konnte sie Lichter und sehen und Einsatzhörner hören. Ihr Herz pochte schnell, sie beschleunigte etwas, obwohl sie sich sagte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Schließlich lebten wie viele Leute in diesem Komplex? Auch wenn der Block hier sehr ansprechend für behinderte Menschen war, gab es viel mehr Behinderte, die älter als 60 waren, als Behinderte unter 30.

Aber je näher sie der Erdgeschoßwohnung kam, in der sie mit Mark wohnte, desto schneller schlug ihr Herz. Die Sirenen sind nah, so nah. Sie fuhr mit fliegenden Rädern um die letzte Ecke. Sie macht kleine, atemlose, quiekende Geräusche, die sie kaum registriert ...

... und oh Gott, oh Gott, die Rettung und der Feuerwehrwagen standen direkt vor ihrem Gebäude, direkt vor dem Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung, und sie sah die uniformierten Sanitäter und Feuerwehrleute, die in _ihrer_ Wohnung hin und her liefen.

Sie schrie. Als instinktive, panische Antwort darauf. Sie blieb am Gehsteig stehen, hatte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht gelegt, und schrie, und schrie.


End file.
